<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate by Aainiouu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099255">Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu'>Aainiouu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Or?, Pining, Shanenigans, but not really, minor Eivor/Ivarr, minor Vili/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aainiouu/pseuds/Aainiouu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Father. Eivor is coming with us to England.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Eivor leaves to England with Vili and Hemming Jarl, he falls in love with a friend but doesn't tell anyone about it. All seems well until Ragnarsson's come for a visit and Hemming Jarl proposes a marriage between Vili and a girl visiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Vili Hemmingson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame discord for this and sorry for the angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fate. Fate is an inescapable thing. No matter what choices a person makes we come back to the one point that fate has chosen for us.</em>
</p>
<p>“We are leaving Norway, Eivor! Father is taking us to England!”</p>
<p>
  <em>A joyous thing for one, but a painful thing for another. A chance of glory for one and a sentence of loneliness for another.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you Vili..! I know you will do great.”</p>
<p>
  <em>An end of an era for both.</em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Or is it?</em>
</p>
<p>“Vili… take me with you? To England? I have no family, I have no one to... Styrbjorn would not care, neither would Sigurd.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh? </em>
</p>
<p>“Eivor… I-”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>“Please Vili, I can work, I’ll do anything, I’ll row all the way to England if I have to. Please.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fate has their hands on every decision we make, but sometimes our choices surprise them.</em>
</p>
<p>“Father. Eivor is coming with us to England.”</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>“Row faster!”</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you,” Eivor laughs and splashes the water with an oar so that Vili has to dodge to avoid getting wet. “Why am I rowing anyway? I don’t think Hemming Jarl meant this when he sent us fishing.”</p>
<p>“Hah! Father doesn’t know what to do with all the fish we are going to catch!”</p>
<p>“You don’t know the first thing about setting fishing nets!”</p>
<p>Vili just grins at him and Eivor can’t do anything but laugh. The sun is shining in England and the day is warm and no matter how ridiculous Vili looks trying to battle with some nets, borrowed from an unsuspecting fisherman, he cannot feel uneasy, not now.</p>
<p>Eivor stops rowing, thinking they have reached the middle of the lake and leans back, gesturing for Vili to go on. He pouts, muttering something about never getting any help, but Eivor is not getting his hands on this ridiculous affair no more than he already has. The boat rocks as Vili tries to untangle the net and for a moment it looks like he might come out of the battle victorious, but as soon as Eivor thinks that, Vili’s leg gets caught on the net. Before Eivor can even react, Vili topples over, right over the edge of the boat.</p>
<p>“Vili! Gods-!” The splash resulting from a man of Vili’s size falling into the water is indeed a great one and for a moment Eivor’s heart is in his throat when it seems like Vili isn’t getting out. But after a moment Vili surfaces, spluttering and gasping, but alive. Eivor stands up and gets nearer to help him up.</p>
<p>“By Odin! You better be okay arse-stick, I’m not telling Hemming Jarl his son lost his life battling a fishing net!” Eivor checks Vili over and runs his eyes on his face, looking for any sign of injury, but luckily it seems like Vili is okay, soaking wet, but unharmed. Vili catches his breath and leans back and Eivor looks at a drop of water traveling from his hair down to the neck of his tunic.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about father, Eivor,” Vili rumbles and Eivor snaps his gaze back to his friend’s eyes, “Worry about the fisherman, I dropped his net.”</p>
<p>A beat of silence, and another and Eivor can’t help himself, he laughs and after a while Vili joins in.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Coming to England was not an easy decision for Eivor, but it was a quick one and without remorse. He misses the people of the Raven clan and officially, he still is one of them. Styrbjorn had agreed to Eivor going away with Hemming Jarl just because he wanted eyes on that shore. Sigurd has visited them twice and he still is Eivor’s brother, but Vili is… something more, he is everything.</p>
<p>Their ride back from the disastrous fishing trip had been on equal parts funny and horrifying. They had been laughing almost all the way back but as the sun began to set Eivor realized quite quickly that Vili was going to be cold soon, so he gave Vili his cloak. Vili had grumbled and told Eivor off, but he did not change his mind. He took Vili’s cloak for himself, didn’t wear it, because it was soaking but took a pity on Vili’s horse, having to carry a heavy, shivering Vili and took it to himself.</p>
<p>As soon as they had gotten back to Hemthrope, Eivor had sent Vili to the bathhouses while he went to tell Hemming Jarl about their failure to catch any fish. Hemming Jarl had laughed at his story but Eivor didn’t tell him about the stolen fishing net. It was Vili’s idea so it was Vili’s story to tell.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Eivor’s place. And he didn’t want to do it either.</p>
<p>Eivor slowly makes his way to the small cottage he calls home here. He adamantly refused sleeping in the longhouse after he came to age and with the help of Trygve and Vili, he had built himself a home in the outskirts of Hemthorpe. Vili had been surly about it at first, but after a while he had gotten used to it and now after an evening trying to drown themselves in mead, Vili often comes to sleep in Eivor’s house. On the floor, mostly.</p>
<p>With exhausted feet, Eivor crosses the threshold, kicks his boots off, starts disrobing from his winter tunic and gets the fire going. It’s not yet summer and based on the wind blowing outside, the night is going to be a cold one. Eivor warms his fingers up by blowing on them and just hopes Vili is not going to get sick.</p>
<p>He wraps up his hand in a cloth, starts wiping up the mud from his boots and sets up Vili’s cloak to dry in front of the fire. Under the smell of wet wool, the cloak smells like its owner and if he was not alone in his house, Eivor would be ashamed to admit that the smell calms him down.</p>
<p>Realizing that he is in love with Vili was a gradual thing, but once he realized it, he knew there was no going back. It was not a bolt of lightning, more like a thing that is as true as solid as the mountains of Norway. It is a sweet torture, being around Vili every day and being the one person Vili spends most of his spare time with. Eivor wants, he wants so much, but unfortunately he knows not to ask. He will not ask; he cannot ask. So he just exists in this cell of his own making.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next morning, Eivor wakes with Synin perched on the post of his bed, cawing and nibbling at his hair. He groans and tries to gently swat the bird away, but she just caws louder and starts flapping her wings, making it impossible for Eivor to stay asleep any longer.</p>
<p>“Stop it, I’m awake.” he grumbles and gets up. Synin caws happily and flies to the table to wait for the dregs of Eivor’s breakfast.</p>
<p>Eivor’s back twinges and he washes himself with a bucket of icy water next to the embers of the fire. He throws on a thicker tunic and takes Vili’s cloak, now dry and warm and puts it on. The cloak is too big on him, but with his cloak still with Vili, it must suffice.</p>
<p>After eating his breakfast and feeding Synin he goes to find Vili to return his cloak and to get his own back. Few people holler at him, telling him he looks either regal or ridiculous in Vili’s cloak. He laughs at them and tells them to mind their own business. As he closes in on the longhouse he runs into Trygve, who is pulling at his beard and pacing around, muttering.</p>
<p>“Trygve! What are you doing out so early?” he smiles and Trygve stops, lets out a laugh and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“It is only early for you young people. I’ve been up for hours already!” he glances at Eivor and sombers, making Eivor a little nervous. “Why are you wearing the cloak of young Vili? Forget it, I don’t want to know… Listen, my boy, Ragnarssons are on their way here.”</p>
<p>“They are? Why? Has something happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it must be about those damn Picts, but it makes me nervous. Hemming Jarl is being more secretive about something than he has been in years.” Eivor puts his hand on Trygve’s back and smiles.</p>
<p>“You know Hemming Jarl, if it was anything serious he would have told you. He is just scheming something.” he taps his friend’s back and clears his throat. “I need to get this cloak back to Vili before he freezes to death. You know how dramatic he can be.”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, you are right, Eivor. Thank you. And behave, I heard about your ill-advised fishing trip.”</p>
<p>Eivor has the decency to feel a bit chastised but still he just smiles and lifts his arm as he ascends the stairs to the longhouse. As he gets near Vili’s room, rare voices of quarrel reach Eivor’s ears. He stops on his feet and debates if he should enter, but decides to go in anyway. If they are talking about the ill-advised fishing trip, he should shoulder his share of the blame.</p>
<p>“Vili… You know how these things go! All I’m asking for is you to be open to this idea. I’m not forcing you to do anything.”</p>
<p>That’s… odd. Now Eivor feels like he is eavesdropping, but it’s too late now as he rounds the corner and sees Hemming Jarl and Vili standing around Vili’s table.</p>
<p>“Yes, father, I guess I… I’ll consider it. I think I’m ready, I must be ready. If it is the right person. I need to get married eventually.”</p>
<p>An unfamiliar coldness spreads from Eivor’s heart all the way to his head and his fingertips. It feels like the cold waters of Norway have finally caught up with him after all these years. His lungs seize and when he draws in a breath that feels like thousands of small pricks of ice.</p>
<p>Two heads turn to his direction. Vili’s gaze is dark and for the first time ever it feels more like a threat to Eivor’s existence rather than a home. Hemming Jarl, on the other hand, lights up and motions for him to enter fully. With each step Eivor feels like walking to his doom. With every step he adds a stone to the wall around his emotions and schools his face to a smile.</p>
<p>“I feel like congratulations are in order arse-stick,” his voice sounds normal enough, “Too bad I was informed this late or I would've taken you to a raiding trip as a gift.”</p>
<p>In his mind Eivor begs Vili to take the bait and joke with him. He can’t be under Vili’s eyes like this, awkward and silent. Vili says nothing but Hemming Jarl laughs.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid raiding trips need to be delayed for now. Our Pict problem isn’t getting any easier. I need to organize a scouting party and I need both of you here when the Ragnarssons come.” Eivor’s smile is more like a grimace but he manages it.</p>
<p>“Of course, my jarl. I’ll see to it that everyone is going to have a great time.” he clears his throat and he can feel Vili looking at him but he refuses to give in to the urge to look back. “About that… I think I need to go and help Trygve check the mead. Ragnarssons seem like the kind of people who like their drink.”</p>
<p>This makes the older man laugh again and Eivor grins, feeling a little steadier.</p>
<p>“Good man.”</p>
<p>Eivor turns around and even though his limbs feel heavy he manages to get to the door.</p>
<p>“Eivor!” It’s Vili and for a moment, some kind of flicker of hope, or something bursts in his chest. He turns and looks straight at Vili for the first time since yesterday. “My… You have my cloak.”</p>
<p>This makes Eivor snort and shake his head. He didn’t know what he was hoping for. That Vili suddenly decided to confess his love for him in front of his father after years of giving no indication to it? He unclasps the cloak and offers it to Vili, their hands brushing when Vili takes it from him.</p>
<p>“Your cloak is at the bathhouse. I had it washed for you, it was smelling like a wet Hemmingson, not good.” And with a comment Vili makes him feel embarrassed without intending to.</p>
<p>“Yes, we wouldn’t want that.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>For the next few days, Eivor feels like he’s walking with an anger bubbling inside of him that is as hard to control as it is unjustified. He is not angry at Vili, but he is angry at something. And when Eivor is angry he fights, and because Hemming told everyone to stay put for now, he trains.</p>
<p>The young man, Bo, who was sparring with him lies in the mud and dirt gasping for breath. Eivor himself is doing much better but he can feel his muscles shaking from the effort.</p>
<p>“You are a beast, Wolf-kissed!” Bo exclaims and Eivor can feel himself smiling. He offers him a hand and helps him up. “I can’t go on anymore. I need to get back home, I promised my father that I’d meet him by the docks at sundown.”</p>
<p>“Go on then. You fought well.” The younger man grins and with a wave he runs towards the docks.</p>
<p>Eivor catches his breath for a few moments and then gets rid of his sweaty tunic and dries his face on it. The weather is warm today so he thinks he can keep going for a moment longer without his tunic on. Sparring got rid of the roaring energy inside of him, so he takes his bow and goes to stand in place. With every single shot Eivor tries to resolve himself with the calmness he knows is inside of him. He can be hotheaded, but in this matter he must not be. The voice in his head he does not recognize tells him to leave, to search for glory from somewhere else, but that is not what Eivor wants, not now. He doesn’t know what he wants but the idea of leaving a place he has called home for so long makes him feel sick.</p>
<p>At the same time he knows that if he cannot find a place here, after Vili gets married, he must go. He can’t bear it.</p>
<p>“I thought you were taught never to clutch your bow that tight Eivor.” Vili's voice interrupts him and the arrow slips and goes wide of his target.</p>
<p>“You startled me arse-stick.” he sighs, “like you know better, you big oaf. Remember that time you snapped the bow in half all because of some teasing?”</p>
<p>Vili laughs and the sound makes Eivor feel better. He readies his bow again, grinning widely when the arrow finds its mark with a resolute thung. Vili claps and Eivor offers him a bow.</p>
<p>“Still fit for duty?” he asks and catches Vili’s eyes snap back to his from down his chest.</p>
<p>“Do I have something on my chest?” he asks, confused, “I was sparring with Bo earlier, I didn’t think he bled but…”</p>
<p>“No! No… I just.” Vili clears his throat. “Nothing. I just… Well. Father is waiting for us in the longhouse. You think Synin would check if the Ragnarssons are near?”</p>
<p>Eivor sighs, his mood souring again instantly, but looks around for the bird. He closes his eyes and sends his thoughts towards the bird. After a good while Synin comes and flies over their heads cawing.</p>
<p>“They’re not far. Their ships will be here by nightfall.”</p>
<p>Synin lands on Eivor’s shoulder, expecting to be pet so he does. He walks to Vili and assumes that Synin will accept Vili’s pets as well but as Vili extends his hand towards her Synin suddenly caws and pecks at Vili’s hand. Vili is surprised and so is Eivor, even more so when Synin puffs her feathers and stares at Vili.</p>
<p>“Synin. What’s the matter? Vili is a friend.” Synin turns so that her back is at Vili and flies away.</p>
<p>“She pecked me!?” Vili says, actually insulted and Eivor does not have the heart to tease him. He knows it’s his fault, but isn’t actually going to tell that to Vili. He is not angry, he is just hurting but Synin knows what Eivor feels and is going to be loyal to him. “Have I done something wrong?” Vili asks after a while of Eivor’s silence.</p>
<p>His voice is uncharacteristically unsure and this makes Eivor shake his head and pat him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Of course not, my friend. Synin is sensitive sometimes. She’ll get over it.” Eivor starts walking, trying to get away from the topic. Vili’s legs are longer so he catches up with him easily.</p>
<p>“Eivor… You have been avoiding me lately.” he states, as a fact and not even a question. This makes Eivor pause and think about the last few weeks. He has not been avoiding Vili, maybe just not been trying so hard to search for him.</p>
<p>“We have both been busy.” he snaps, little harder than he intended and fortunately Vili falls silent. Eivor clears his throat. “Let’s just go and tell Hemming we are going to have Ragnarssons with us tonight. Then we can drink.”</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>The woman Vili is going to marry, Ingrid, is beautiful, a little quiet, but as Eivor knows well Vili speaks more than enough for two people. They are sitting close to the seat where Hemming Jarl is deep in conversation with Ubba Ragnarsson. Eivor is sitting at the other end of the longhouse, having come late to the occasion on purpose. Ingrid looks at Vili like he hung the stars and it's making Eivor sick. Vili isn’t much better, telling stories about their fights against the picts and everytime Eivor can hear his name being said he lifts his head and looks that way, only to find no one really paying attention to him.</p>
<p>It’s pathetic.</p>
<p>“Normally you would be up there with young Vili, competing on who tells the greatest tale, Eivor. What’s wrong?” Trygve asks, coming to sit across from him with a new tankard. Eivor huffs.</p>
<p>“Nothing, my friend. I don’t think Vili needs any help telling impressive tales tonight. I’ll take over after he has had so much mead he starts slurring his words.” He knows he cannot fool Trygve, the man is as sharp as a fox, but he wishes he can stall him long enough that he has had the chance to get his emotions under control. “I’m just tired, Trygve. It has been known to happen that I cannot make myself feast.” He says and smiles.</p>
<p>“Not often.” Trygve says as sharp as ever. “You would tell me if it was something I needed to know about?”</p>
<p>“I would. I will… I just… I’m tired.” he sighs, “Has Hemming Jarl come forward about the mission in the north?”</p>
<p>“To spy on the picts? No. I suspect we need to talk about it tomorrow. I heard Ubba saying that Halfdan has requested our aid.”</p>
<p>Eivor nods a few times and avoids Trygve’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, well, well! Who do we have here? A brooding drengr with arms like tree-trunks, just what I like!” This startles both Eivor and Trygve and before Eivor turns around, he can see Trygve’s face turn cautious. When he does turn around a man, maybe ten summers older than him stares at him with something that can only be described as hunger.</p>
<p>“Ah! You must be the one they call Wolf-Kissed!” The man continues, oblivious to Eivor’s confusion. He points one slender finger at Eivor’s neck. “I’ve had ferocious lovers before but none that kissed like that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I-” Eivor starts but is interrupted by Ubba and Hemming Jarl approaching them.</p>
<p>“Ivarr! I see you have met our Eivor.” Hemming Jarl smiles down at him and Eivor’s thoughts get aligned again. So this is Ivarr Ragnarsson. Much smaller man than his brother and still looking at him like Eivor is his dinner.</p>
<p>“Eivor… hmm… well that just rolls nicely off of a tongue.” Ivarr purrs. “Vili there couldn’t shut up about you, I see now that all that praise is earned.” Eivor smiles, not able to help himself.</p>
<p>“All the praise is earned. I would trust my life in Eivor’s hands. And I have, many times.” Hemming Jarl's words make Eivor feel warm and proud and his hand on Eivor’s back feels heavy. Eivor hears Vili laughing before he can see him and he tries not to react when he sees Ingrid following Vili in his direction. They stop, Ubba instantly taking Ingrid under his arm, and Vili is wearing a peculiar expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Ingrid. This is Eivor, my… Eivor. The one I was talking about.” Vili says and Eivor is momentarily blindsided by the extreme jealousy he feels towards this beautiful, sweet stranger who is now smiling at him.</p>
<p>“It’s nice meeting you Eivor. I understand you are like a brother to Vili?”</p>
<p>This makes Eivor let out a surprised, bitter laugh. During all of their years together Eivor has carefully tried to avoid being considered as a brother to Vili. And he has never been considered as such. Guess that is about to change.</p>
<p>“I’m sure from Vili’s point of view we are. Brothers. Yes. It was nice meeting you too.” Eivor’s hands are shaking and he presses the nails so hard on his palms, it stings. He gets up. “I think it is time for me to get more mead. I’m sure we’ll have many happy occasions to talk further.”</p>
<p>Vili steps towards him but Eivor gives him a look that he hopes signifies his desire to be left alone and Vili stops. If Eivor wasn’t reeling from being called Vili’s brother, he might have felt bad about the confused expression on Vili’s face, but now he isn’t.</p>
<p>His feet bring him closer to the mead barrels, blindly shoving people from out of his way, and as he closes in a hand stops him from reaching his destination.</p>
<p>“Easy, drengr,” it’s Ivarr and Eivor lets out a relieved sigh. “Might you be amenable to showing me around your charming town?”</p>
<p>Eivor thinks for a second. He isn’t dense and he knows what Ivarr wants and things being as they are, he is definitely considering it. It’s… flattering, to be wanted like this. He never thought about anyone but Vili from the moment he realized how he felt, but now…</p>
<p>Ivarr’s eyes are dark and so must be his own. A tense moment, two, and Eivor nods.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The whole longhouse hears Ivarr’s cackle and Eivor doesn’t mind. --</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Ivarr is not impressed but Eivor’s house, but he is not saying it aloud. And Eivor doesn’t mind. It’s not like they came here to see if Ivarr would like to move in. The only thing that really interests Ivarr is, unsurprisingly, Synin, even though the bird is not at all impressed by this stranger coming to their home. But after Eivor scolds her lightly, she caws and flies out of the window. To sulk somewhere, that Eivor is sure of.</p>
<p>“The fire will do without you watching it all the time, Eivor.” Ivarr singsongs and Eivor hates the fact that he is nervous. It’s been a long time since he has done anything like this and he is not entirely sure what to do. So he just turns to Ivarr and crosses his hands across his chest.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to freeze your cock off, we need the fire.” Eivor drawls and Ivarr laughs, delighted.</p>
<p>“I knew you had fire in you, raven-feeder! I got worried for a second. Come closer.”</p>
<p>Eivor unclasps his cloak and starts to remove his clothes but Ivarr tuts and pets his hands away.</p>
<p>“I love opening gifts and you are the best kind of a gift there is. Don’t rush, we have all night.”</p>
<p>Eivor lets himself be led to the wall and succumbs to undressing by Ivarr’s scarred hands. It feels… nice to be touched by another and Eivor closes his eyes. The only thing he can hear are Ivarr’s small voices of delight as a new patch of skin reveals itself and the blood rushing in his ears. His armor comes off easily and in a second his tunic is on the floor too. Ivarr walks around him and Eivor jokes about feeling like a horse on the market. Ivarr doesn’t react to it but rounds in front of Eivor again and kisses him. Hard.</p>
<p>For the next few minutes Eivor can’t think of anything else but getting touched and getting kissed to the point of pain. And Eivor likes a little pain. This is not to say that Eivor just stands still and lets Ivarr do everything he wants. Ivarr pushes Eivor against the wall and Eivor grunts when he feels Ivarr’s teeth puncturing the skin on his neck but the grunt quickly turns into a groan when Ivarr shoves his hand between them.</p>
<p>Ivarr’s brand of… loving is rough but Eivor is enjoying it. His skin feels like it’s being branded by fire when Ivarr meticulously goes through every single inch of skin, scratching, biting and licking and he feels inclined to let Ivarr have his fun. For now.</p>
<p>When Ivarr moves to remove Eivor’s pants he knows it’s now time for retaliation. He pushes at Ivarr and takes his mouth with his own and starts ripping Ivarr’s clothes off. Ivarr laughs against Eivor’s mouth and moves to bite down on his neck. Eivor anchors his hands on Ivarr’s hips and lets out a sigh one could only describe as wanton.</p>
<p>Then he notices that the door is no longer closed and someone is standing at the doorway. Eivor snaps his eyes to the door as Ivarr continues his administrations on his neck and as he lightly trails the edge of his scar Eivor moans, loud. It might just be the most sensitive spot on his skin.</p>
<p>His eyes unfocus and focus again and after a moment he can finally make out who is standing there.</p>
<p>Vili.</p>
<p>Vili stares at them. His beautiful deep ocean eyes wide and shocked, and normally Eivor might react differently but now he just watches Vili. He is shaking and breathing a little heavy and he looks a little… weird. Ivarr wrenches another moan from him and even this doesn’t break the strange tension in the room, Vili still looking at Eivor and Eivor staring back.</p>
<p>”You are very welcome to join us, Hemmingson!” Ivarr exclaims, making Eivor’s heart constrict painfully. Vili startles and moves his eyes from Eivor’s to Ivarr. ”Eivor here looks and tastes exquisite and he deserves all the careful attention available.”</p>
<p>The thought of Vili joining them makes Eivor shudder and sigh, but obviously Vili is not going to do that. He turns on his heels and flees Eivor’s house, pausing only to carefully close the door. Ivarr lets out a gleeful giggle and Eivor decides he has had enough of teasing. He pushes Ivarr off of him and to the bed, on which Ivarr gladly lies down on. He gets rid of his breeches and underclothes and grabs his cock in one hand, hissing with pleasure and gestures at Ivarr with another.</p>
<p>”Quit stalling, are we doing this or not?”</p>
<p>”Oh, we most certainly are, brave drengr.” Ivarr says, eyes now fixed on Eivor’s crotch, unashamed. Eivor has no reason to be shy, so he doesn’t mind. He walks to the bed and leans over Ivarr.</p>
<p>”Let’s get started then.”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>”Well that was a fun time to spend a night.” Ivarr drawls as Eivor stokes the fire, still naked like the day he came to this world. He snorts, feeling a lot lighter than he did a couple of hours before.</p>
<p>”Certainly. Although I imagine I won’t be as happy about it tomorrow morning when I have to meet Hemming jarl at dawn.”</p>
<p>”And the young Vili too hmm?” Ivarr says and Eivor’s mood sours. Trygve told him that Ivarr is like a snake, always alert and aware of where to strike.</p>
<p>”I meet with them most mornings, I don’t see why this one would be any different.” He says, hoping that Ivarr reads from his tone that he doesn’t want to talk about this.</p>
<p>”Oh but this will be. Poor boy was fuming with jealousy and he definitely doesn’t want me. No matter how much strong feelings like that make my insides tingle.”</p>
<p>Eivor pulls on some underclothes, desperately trying to think of how to make it clear to Ivarr to stop talking about this.</p>
<p>”He was not jealous. Wouldn’t you be shocked if you saw someone with hands down Ubba’s pants.” Thinking about Vili as a brother is not right but he might just get used to people seeing them that way.</p>
<p>Ivarr gags.</p>
<p>”You make me sick, raven-feeder.” He sighs, ”Do you think I’m stupid? We both know that your situation is so, so far from me and Ubba it’s laughable.” Ivarr’s eyes shine like two hot coals in the darkness. ”You forget that I had my hands on you when Vili walked in, you liked him watching us.”</p>
<p>Eivor feels his neck turning red and he pokes violently at the fire.</p>
<p>”And poor Vili didn’t know what to do himself so he ran away like a dog.” Ivarr scratches his stomach ”well, it’s decided then. I’ll help you, but only because I find the like jarlsson amusing when he is angry.”</p>
<p>”He was not angry or jealous,” Eivor grits out, not sure he wants any help from Ivarr, ”Leave it alone. He wants to get married.”</p>
<p>”Oh I’m sure he does at some point. But I’m sure the person he wants to marry is not Ingrid.” Ivarr gets up and pats Eivor’s cheek. ”Don’t worry little one. We’ll get this sorted.”</p>
<p>Ivarr collects his breeches from the floor and tugs them on.</p>
<p>”I feel like this is going to be great fun. Not as fun as fighting but we don’t have any of that here. I’ll see you in the morning!”</p>
<p>Ivarr leaves Eivor with a pit of dread settled heavy in his stomach. It might be fun for Ivarr but it certainly isn’t going to be fun for Eivor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>